ICQ conversations
by KuroiShi
Summary: It was originally just a conversation between Duo, Obi wan, and Goku. but a bunch of people reviewed, and told me to continue... so I did... It's over people. I don't plan on continuing this any time soon. and, 20 chapters is quite enough
1. Duo, Obi-wan Kenobi, and Goku

IC1

Icq conversations   
By: Kuroi Shi

Gomen Nasai. I had to re write this chapter, cuz I accidentally deleted it...   
Duo, Obu-wan Kenobi, and Goku 

[Shinigami] Hello   
[Kenobi] Hi   
[SSJ113] Hello.   
[Shinigami] Hey Goku, why is your user name SSJ113, I thought Saiyans could only go to SSJ4   
[SSJ113] No, only regular Saiyans can go to level 4. I will make it to level 113, and BEYOND!!!!! Muwahahahahaha   
[Kenobi] I can still kick anyones ass, no matter what level.   
[Shinigami] You can't beat me   
[Kenobi] Yes I can   
[SSJ113] I am still the strongest warior in the universe!!   
[Shinigami] Well, Deathscythe can destroy your little X-wing fighter.   
[Kenibi] Well, I have a death star   
[Shinigami] It's not yours, it's Darth Vaders, And I have a Libra   
[Kenobi] He is dead   
[Shinigami] Well, so are you.   
[SSJ113] HA!!! One kamehameha and you're dead!!!   
[Kenobi] I bet your Libra, has never blown up a planet, like death star did.   
[Shinigami] Libra would have destroyed earth, if it wasn't for spandex boy, or those damn scientists.   
[Kenobi] But it didn't, and it was stopped by a bunch of scentists   
[Shinigami] And the Death star was destroyed by a little X-wing fighter   
[SSJ113] I am still stronger than everyone   
[Shinigami] No you're not. Your 11 year old son is stronger than you, and we stoped listening to you a long time ago   
[Shinigami] Our beam sabers are a hell of a lot bigger than your light sabers   
[Kenobi] Well, I have the power of the force   
[Shinigami] You need the force to use a light saber, right?   
[Kenobi] Yeah   
[Shinigami] Then our gundams have the force too!!   
[SSJ113] I KICK ASS!!!   
[Shinigami] Well, Wing Zero blew up a colony   
[Kenobi] Well, Colonies are smaller, and more... explodeable   
[Shinigami] HA!!! Explodeable, That isn't even a word.   
[Shinigami] And if Wing Zero was able to blow up a colony, and Battleship Libra, than it can easily destroy your Death star.   
[[Kenobi logged off]]   
[Shinigami] HA!!! I am stronger than him   
[[Shinigami logged off]]   
[SSJ113] KAMEHAMEHA!!!!! Muwahahaha   
[SSJ113] By logging off, you admit defeat. I Am still the strongest fighter in the WORLD!!!!   
[SSJ113] . . .   
[SSJ113] . . .   
[SSJ113] . . .   
[SSJ113] Hello?? 


	2. Wufei, The pink power ranger, and Kari

Muwahahahahaha2

ICQ conversations

Third chapter is am arguement between Wufei, The pink power ranger, and Kari.   
a few people people suggested that I write more... so I did... Thanks to all the people who reviewed   
  
[Nataku] Hi Kimmy, Hi Kari   
[Light] Yo Wufei, WAZUP   
[Pink] Hiya Wuffie   
[Nataku] Don't call me WUFFIE!!!!!   
[Pink] Why not? It's cute, and it suits you   
[Nataku] How does it suit me?   
[Pink] Cuz, it is the kind of name I would give to a pet, and you are like a pet to me... a cute little puppy dog... a chiwawa, or a poodle... cuttie cuttie cuttie   
[Nataku] Weak woman!!!! I swear, if you call me cute one more time, I will kick your ass. You are comparing me to dogs!!!! NO!! only dorothy does that... and she is a hell of a lot beter at it than you.   
[Pink] So, you admit it, Dorothy called you a dog, and you agree with her.   
[Nataku] NO!!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!   
[Pink] No, I will kick your ass   
[Nataku] No you won't, you will probably complain about your hair getting messy, or breaking a nail   
[Pink] WILL NOT!!! Kari, help me here   
[Light] I have to agree with Wufei on this one. I saw the first episode of power rangers, you didn't want to fight, because the helmet would mess up your hair.   
[Pink] SO WHAT!!! atleast I didn't cry when my home colony blew up, like Wuffie did, or cry when I killed my rival.   
[Nataku] I had a good reason to cry   
[Pink] The megazord could kick your ass   
[Nataku] Don't think so. Jason is a friend of mine, and he won't fight me, and you need all of the zords to make a megazord.   
[Pink] Yeah, well my zord could kick your ass   
[Nataku] You mean that pathetic excuse for a bird?   
[Pink] It's a teredactyl   
[Light] Angewomon is stronger than all of you   
[Pink] Hey... your digimon had a bow and arrow, just like me   
[Light] Yay, let's be friends   
[Nataku] Weak women   
[Light] Who are you calling WEAK!!!   
[Nataku] Nataku is stronger than both of you.   
[Light] Yeah, right   
[Pink] You are telling us that your dead wife could kick our asses?   
[Light] HAAAAA   
[Nataku] My wifes spirit is in the gundam, Altron could kick your ass   
[Pink] That's better   
[Light] HAAAAA   
[Nataku] INJUSTICE!!!   
[Pink] HA, you suck man   
[Light] CELESTIAL ARROW   
[Nataku] What is that going to do..   
[[Nataku logged off]]   
[Pink] What did you do   
[Light] Have you seen the digimon movie? I sent him a virus that crashed his computer.   
[Pink] Hehehe   
[[Pink logged off]]   
[[Light logged off]]   
[[Nataku logged on]]   
[Nataku] Damn Kari, crashed my computer... Oh well, I am back now.   
[Nataku] ...   
[Nataku] ...   
[Nataku] ...   
[Nataku] Hello?? Kari, Kimmy   
[Nataku] I'm sorry... pink isn't that bad of a colour... Hello?? 

So, should I write another chapter... I was thinking of writing one with Heero, Britney spears, and Pikachu....   
I have all of the chapters written out... I just have to type them all.... 


	3. Heero, Britney Spears, and Pikachu

Muwahahahahaha-3

ICQ conversations

By: Kuroi Shi

Well... It looks like my fic is quite popular... Thank you... Thank you too all the people who reviewed.... I am glad you like it...   
A few people suggeseted stuff for future chapters... and I will do what they suggeseted, after I get all the other ones that I already typed up.   
Yes... the spelling mistakes are there for a reason...   
This one, Is Heero, Pikachu, and Britney Spears.   
[Zero] Hello   
[Pika] fgjfnbnfoggub   
[Babey] Helo   
[Zero] AHHHHH... of all the chat rooms out there, I get stuck with a slut whore, and a pokemon.   
[Babey] Hay, Im not that bad   
[Zero] Yes you are... you can't even spell correctly   
[Babey] I can so   
[Zero] Never mind. I am not going to argue with trash like you   
[Babey] Wht do you meen by trash   
[Zero] You, my slutty friend, are the product of incest   
[Babey] Wat duz incest meen   
[Pika] ifhglbvfkgurhe   
[Zero] HA!!! you can't even spell   
[Babey] I haat you man   
[Zero] Omae o kurosu   
[Zero] ...   
[Zero] ...   
[Zero] Mission accepted... Kill the slut whore.   
[Babey] Wat did you say!! I cant reed Japanise   
[Zero] You can't spell it either... However, I am quite impressed by the fact that you knew what language it was in.   
[Babey] Can you pleeze sat that in Inglesh   
[Zero] What?? What is Inglesh, I have never heard of that before.   
[Babey] Ha!! you are a moreon   
[Zero] Pikachu is a better speller than you   
[Pika] drhgvnhjhseifughsiueg   
[Babey] But all Pikachu is tiiping, is randem leters   
[Zero] Exactly   
[Babey] I am famis and populer, WORSHEP ME!!!!   
[Zero] So what... I saved the earth from a war, Twice.   
[Babey] But I hav 2 CD's   
[Zero] Well, I was too busy saving the world to write songs.   
[Babey] I am still bettir then you   
[Zero] Don't think so   
[Pika] rioghbovdfniwehfr   
[Zero] Good point Pika   
[Babey] Wat did he say? how can you undirstand am aminal!?   
[Zero] He isn't an animal, he is a pokemon... and Zero helped me.   
[Pika] ighoisfdpgprjg   
[Zero] Thanks buddy   
[Babey] Wat did he say??! TEL ME!!!   
[Zero] You will find out soon enough   
[Baby] Find out wat?!   
[Zero] I'm impressed, you almost had everything spelled correctly that time   
[Zero] Pikachu Pi pi pika   
[Babey] Pikachu, wat did Hero say   
[[Pikachu logged off]]   
[Zero] Excelent.... It's all falling into place...   
[Babey] WAT IS!!!!   
[Zero] Mission accomplished   
[[Babey's computer exploded]]   
[[Pika logged on]]   
[Zero] Good work pika buddy   
[Pika] iroeghkbnueiutgiuwetgiubgvfiuwr   
[[Babey logged on]]   
[Zero] Damn, she must have realized all of the computers in this library are connected.   
[Zero] So.. maybe she has the mental capacity of a walnut, not a peanut   
[Babey] Wat duz capacity meen?   
[Zero] Maybe not... Oh well.. PIKACHU THUNDERSHOCK!!!   
[[Babey is dead]]   
[Pika] tkdgiohfgiru   
[Zero] Thanks buddy   
[[Mary-Kate Olsen logged on]]   
[[Ashley Olsen logged on]]   
[Zero] AHHHHHH LESBIAN INCEST!!!!!!! SCARY!!!!!!!!!! Time to self detonate   
[Pika] FEGIHKUERHGINBVHDT   
[[Zero logged off]]   
[[Pika logged off]] 

End... For now....   
In case you are wondering, I got my little brother to spell out Britneys part for me. 

Okay... what did ya all think... and if you are foing to flame me... don't even bother, I will just end up deleting it anyway.... 

People have been suggesting stuff I could do for later chpaters, and I will get around to doing all that you ask, but I have to do all of the ones I have written out first....   
So... who want's me to continue 

Next time, on ICQ conversations....   
Quatre, Elton John, and Chiriko 


	4. Quatre, Chiriko, and Elton John

Muwahahahahaha-4

ICQ Conversations.

Quatre, Chiriko, and Elton John

Well, I have 45 reviews for this story... It was only going to be 1 chapter, but I got several reviews telling me to keep going...   
**Sniffle** I am honoured that so many people like the fic that took me 5 minutes to think of, while I was walking home from school one day...   
It is quite pathetic really, my shortest, simplest fic, is also my most popular... there is no plot at all, and it really makes no sense, but I don't mind that at all..... 

I know this might sound a little crazy, but, I want to get this fic over 100kb...   
Pretty soon, I will have to ask people for suggestions... 

Pleeeese review... PLEEEESE... I know I have 45, but I still want to know what you all think about my crappy writing.....   
Don't even bother flaming me, cuz they will be deleted.... 

And about Chiriko's username... Well, his symbol thingy means intelligence, so umm... yeah...   
  
[The Crazy Magunac] Hi   
[I am a genius] HELLO!!!   
[Candle in the wind] Hiya Quatre baby   
[The Crazy Magunac] How are you guys   
[I am a genius] Excessively HAPPY!!! ^_^   
[Candle in the wind] What else is new.....   
[The Crazy Magunac] That was mean   
[Candle in the wind] I'm sorry   
[I am a genius] I forgive you   
[Candle in the wind] So Quat... How have you and Trowa been doing...   
[The Crazy Magunac] What are you talking about?   
[Candle in the wind] I saw a few episodes of gundam wing... you and Trowa are pretty close...   
[The Crazy Magunac] WHAT!!! He is my best friend, but that's it...   
[Candle in the wind] Yeah... right... you want him in bed, don't you   
[The Crazy Magunac] NO!!   
[Candle in the wind] Well... I do...   
[I am a genius] So Quatre, you stopped the war eh?   
[The Crazy Magunac] Yep... saved the world from Battleship Libra, and a psychotic 7 year old chick.   
[Candle in the wind] You fought in a war?!?!?!?!?!   
[The Crazy Magunac] Yeah, I thought you said you saw gundam wing.   
[Candle in the wind] You are a bad man Quatre   
[The Crazy Magunac] WHY!!!   
[Candle in the wind] You fought in a war... and killed tons of innocent people, therefore, you are a bad man.   
[The Crazy Magunac] I know... I'M SORRY!!!   
[Candle in the wind] If you weren't only an anime character, you might have killed someone important.... like me   
[The Crazy Magunac] I said I was sorry!!!   
[I am a genius] You better watch what you say, or Quat might go wing zero on us.   
[Candle in the wind] Wing Zero??   
[I am a genius] Didn't you see ep. 24-25 of gundam wing?   
[Candle in the wind] No, I only saw the first 4 episodes, and I didn't understand it, and found it to be quite boring... I prefer Pokemon   
[The Crazy Magunac] YOU WOULD!!!!   
[Candle in the wind] What is that supposed to mean!!!   
[I am a genius] He means you are gay, and only a gay man would prefer pokemon to gundam wing... (No offense to anyone who is that way...)   
[Candle in the wind] HEY!!!! Jigglypuff is cute   
[Candle in the wind] Who are you calling gay... PINK BOY!!!!!   
[The Crazy Magunac] AAHHHHHHHHH... Hehehe hehehe... Talk to me Zero...   
[I am a genius] Now you've done it, when he gets like this, he will go wing zero   
[Candle in the wind] How would you know   
[I am a genius] Because, I am a genius   
[The Crazy Magunac] I can seeee youuuuuu   
[Candle in the wind] No you can't... STALKER!!!!!   
[The Crazy Magunac] No... miss Relena is the stalker....   
[I am a genius] I always thought Noin was more of a stalker than Relena..   
[Candle in the wind] Why's that   
[I am a genius] Cuz, she keeps count, between the length of time she is away from Zechs   
[Candle in the wind] Makes sense...   
[The Crazy Magunac] HEY!!!! We were talking to me.. NOT Chiriko... Me!   
[Candle in the wind] Sorry   
[The Crazy Magunac] I forgive you.... and will let you live... for now... but I am gonna send you a file kay Elton   
[Candle in the wind] Okay   
[[The Crazy Magunac sent a file to Candle in the wind]]   
[[File received]]   
[[Candle in the wind's computer blew up]]   
[I am a genius] What did you do   
[The Crazy Magunac] I sent him an e-mail bomb...   
[I am a genius] How does that work??   
[The Crazy Magunac] I don't know... you are the genius, so you tell me... and besides, Heero made it.   
[[The Crazy Magunac logged off]]   
[[I am a genius logged off]] 

To be continued... 

Next time on ICQ conversations, An online RPG between Trowa, Lina Inverse, and Chichiri. 

I know that one wasn't as funny as my other ones, but Quatre isn't easy to write for, and I had to fit him in here somewhere...   
But, that doesn't mean you don't have to review...   
I need people to tell me to continue, cuz I am not gonna continue writing a story that no one will read. 

And just cuz my goal is to make this fic over 100kb, does not necessarily mean I will upload it... 


	5. Trowa, Lina Inverse, and Chichiri

Muwahahahahaha-5

ICQ conversations

Trowa, Chichiri, and Lina Inverse

**Sniffle** Wow, 52 reviews **Sniffle** This is my most popular fic, and it is the one that makes the least sense.   
PLEEEESE review!!! It makes me want to put up the next chapters a lot faster....   
  
[ooo] Hello   
[Dragon Slave] HIYA!!!!!!!!   
[ooo] It's nice to see you again Lina   
[Dragon Slave] I MISSED YOU TROWA BABY!!!!!!!   
[Fox face] Hi... Ya know   
[ooo] Hello Chichiri   
[Dragon Slave] HIYA CHICHIRI!!!!!!!   
[Fox face] So, how have you been, ya know   
[ooo] I have been fine   
[Dragon Slave] HYPER!!!! I WANT MORE COFFIE!!!!!   
[Fox face] Ya spelled coffee wrong... ya know   
[Dragon Slave] Are you correcting me??   
[ooo] I believe he is   
[Dragon Slave] NO ONE CORRECTS ME!!!!! I AM NEVER WRONG!!!!!!   
DRAGON SLAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
[Fox face] I block your attack with my Suzaku 7 powers, ya know   
[Dragon Slave] But I killed Trowa   
[ooo] Don't think so.   
I shoot a hell of a lot of bullets and missiles at Lina, cuz she tried to kill me.   
[Dragon Slave] LEVITATION!!!! I dodge your bullets and missiles, and send them all in Chichiri's   
direction.   
[Fox face] I go inside my magic hat, and dodge all your bullets, ya know   
[Dragon Slave] I shoot several fire balls at both of you   
[ooo] Heavyarms jumps up in the air, and does a bunch of flips, and you miss.   
[Fox face] I am still in my hat.   
[Dragon Slave] NO FAIR!!! Chichiri's cheating!!   
[ooo] I step on you and Chichiri with my gundam   
[Dragon Slave] I am too small and fast for you, so you miss.   
[Fox face] NO!!! You killed my hat!!!! I will have to kill you too!!! Ya know   
[Dragon Slave] Nice one Trowa!! He no longer has his precious hat... hehehe   
[ooo] Wait a minute... why the hell am I dodging your attacks?? No one can kill a gundam.   
[Dragon Slave] Damn, he's right   
[Fox face] No he isn't ya know... take this.... KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
[Dragon Slave] **Sweatdrop** Wrong anime   
[Fox face] Whoops... Oh well, I will just knock the Heavyarms' head off with my staff.   
[ooo] You aren't strong enough... I shoot bullets at you... DAMNIT!!!! Out of bullets. I drop my big-ass gun on the street.   
[Dragon Slave] Hey Trowa, when you drop you gun, do you just leave it there? Do you get a new one? Or do you pick it up when the fight is over, and reload? And do you even drop your gun if you are in space?   
[ooo] I honestly don't know...   
[Fox face] HEY!!! we are busy here... ya know... I was killing some Trowa ass.   
[ooo] No you were not!!   
[Dragon Slave] DRAGON SLAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
[ooo] Okay, if that's what you want, I press my self detonation device, and you all die...   
[Dragon Slave] Good game... so who wants to battle us next week?   
[ooo] Goku   
[Dragon Slave] Damn.   
[Fox face] He cheats   
[Dragon Slave] Oh well, C'ya all next week.   
[[Dragon Slave logged off]]   
[[ooo logged off]]   
[[Fox face logged off]] 

To be continued... Maybe... 

Next time on ICQ conversations... Zechs, Nick Carter, and Van   
I have one chapter after the next one, and I will start doing what you people suggest. 

PLEESE Continue to review.. I like reading about what you people have to say... and I will get the next chapter up a lot faster, if I get a lot of reviews... 


	6. Zechs, Nick Carter, and Van

Muwahahahahaha-6

ICQ conversations

By: Kuroi Shi

69 REVIEWS!! WHOO YEAH... I am glad my fic is so popular.   
Please continue reviewing, and i will keep posting more chapters... this is the last one, before I start taking requests. 

Zechs, Nick Carter, and Van   
~~~~~   
[Preventer wind] Hello   
[Escaflowne] Hi   
[Nicky] Yo   
[Preventer wind] So, Van, what have you been doin lately...   
[Escaflowne] Well, I finally told Hitomi how i felt about her, and she had to go back to the Mystic Moon   
[Preventer wind] That's rough man... I told Noin how i felt about her, and we faked our deaths, and moved to a colony.   
[Nicky] Well, I love my little brother   
[Preventer wind] Aww... that is sweet   
[Escaflowne] But don't you have a girlfriend?   
[Nicky] No, I want my little brother....   
[Preventer wind] You don't mean in bed do you??   
[Nicky] Yep   
[Escaflowne] Eww...   
[Preventer wind] I did not need to know that   
[Nicky] Well, what did you think I meant by, I love my little brother   
[Preventer wind] I thought you were talking about how a father loves a son... you know, that unconditional crap.   
[Nicky] Nope, I want him in bed.   
[Nicky] I wrote a song for him... it is the first CD of the backstreet boys.   
[Preventer wind] Oh my.   
[Escaflowne] It isn't song #11 is it??   
[Nicky] Yep   
[Escaflowne] Eww... that is wrong man   
[Nicky] Are you saying you think being homosexual is wrong??   
[Preventer wind] No, we are saying homosexual incest is wrong.   
[Nicky] What about heterosexual incest??   
[Preventer wind] That is even worse... that is what created Britney Spears.   
[Nicky] Really, but, my mommy and my aunt are the same person, how can that be wrong.   
[Preventer wind] think about that...   
[Escaflowne] ugh   
[Preventer wind] So.. how many of the backstreet boys are gay??   
[Nicky] All of us... Haven't you heard weird Al's song?? We told him to write that...   
[Preventer wind] Why?   
[Nicky] Cuz it's true...   
[Preventer wind] Umm, oh well, anyway...   
[Escaflowne] Zechs, How's life   
[Preventer wind] It is ok... Van...   
[Preventer wind] Being here is kinda creepy... with him...   
[Nicky] What? So what if i f*ck my little brother   
[Escaflowne] That is exactly why it is weird in here....   
[[Preventer wind logged off]]   
[Escaflowne] Wait for me!!   
[[Escaflowne logged off]]   
[Nicky] Prejudice bastards...   
[[Nicky logged off]] 

Hehehe...   
I will now take suggestions...   
I will start with ones I get an idea for first.... I will eventually get all of them done... but I am starting with the ones I have ideas for... 

Next time on ICQ conversations...   
Wufei, Misty, and Bubbles (The one from the powerpuff girls... not King Kai's monkey.)   
Suggested by Hope 129 


	7. Wufei, Bubbles, and Misty

Muwahahahahaha-7

ICQ Conversations

By Kuroi Shi

Hehehe... 83 reviews   
But... don't stop reviewing.. ok...   
cuz I won't post another chapter if no one is going to read it   
this one is Wufei, Bubbles, and Misty... suggested by: Hope129   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
[Nataku] Hello   
[Bubblevicious] Hello ^_^   
[Ice Beam] Hi   
[Nataku] No... No... NO MORE WEAK WOMEN!!!!!!   
[Bubblevicious] I am not a woman.. I am 4 years old   
[Ice Beam] What do you mean by WEAK!!!   
[Nataku] Well, both of you are obsessed with CUTE!! AHHH!!!!!   
[Bubblevicious] There is nothing wrong with cute... I'm cute   
[Ice Beam] Yes you are   
[Nataku] Well, at least you aren't as obsessed with the colour pink as the last people   
[Bubblevicious] Pink?? Where!!   
[Nataku] ACK!! WEAK   
[Ice Beam] NOT WEAK!!! Starmie... ICE BEAM!!!   
[Nataku] Nataku shoots a bunch of fire at your wussy ice beam, and it melts... and I kill you too bubbles   
[Bubblevicious] What did you say??   
[Nataku] I said I killed you   
[Ice Beam] Now you've done it   
[Bubblevicious] I am not dead... I am HARD CORE!! AHHHHH   
[Nataku] Hehehe... how cute... Bubbles thinks she is tough   
[Bubblevicious] I am not bubbles!!! I am hard core!!   
[Ice Beam] Let's kill him....   
[Bubblevicious] Yes... DIE BITCH!!!!   
[[Something explodes]]   
[Nataku] EEK!!! My precious precious Nataku... YOU KILLED IT!!!!   
[Bubblevicious] Yes I did...   
[Nataku] I hate women...   
[[Nataku logged off]]   
[Ice Beam] What did you do?   
[Bubblevicious] E-mail bomb... Heero made it for me   
[Ice Beam] Heero??   
[Bubblevicious] Wuffie's friend.   
[Ice Beam] Okay... makes sense   
[[Bubblevicious logged off]]   
[[Ice Beam logged off]]   
[[Bubblevicious logged off]] 

Next time on ICQ conversations...   
Sailor Moon, Miaka, and Heero... suggested by: Laura 

PLEESE REVIEW!!!!! 


	8. Heero, Usagi and Miaka

Muwahahahahaha-8

ICQ Conversations.

By: Kuroi Shi

Disclaimer: Gundam wing is property of Heero Yuy...   
Wow, you guys are great... **Sniffle** I have a hell of a lot of reviews, and not one flame... Unless you count "No Comment" As a flame...   
**Sniffle** Please keep reviewing.. 

Heero, Usagi, and Miaka suggested by: Laura   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
[Zero] Hello??   
[Bunny] HIYA!!!   
[Priestess] Hi Usagi   
[Zero] No... No... NOOOOO!!!!!   
[Bunny] What?   
[Priestess] What?   
[Zero] The ditzes... no... can't take.. any MORE!!! AHHHH   
[Bunny] ??   
[Zero] My last conversation was with Britney Spears, and Pikachu... and now, Two food obsessed meatball heads.   
[Priestess] What do you mean by meatball head??   
[Zero] Have you seen your hair?   
[Bunny] Only Darien can call me meatball head... And even when he does it, it's annoying.   
[Zero] I am surprised, since you are both obsessed with food, you would like being called meatball heads.   
[Priestess] I like food   
[Zero] I never would have guessed, when I watched Fushigi Yuugi   
[Priestess] If your joking, that's cruel, but if you're being sarcastic, that's even worse.   
[Zero] Don't quote my show   
[Priestess] Ooooh.... since when did it become your show   
[Zero] Have you ever seen Gundam wing??   
[Priestess] Yeah... of course... just cuz you are the main character, does not mean G-wing is your show.   
[Bunny] Screw Heero   
[Priestess] Yes...   
[Bunny] Ooh!! I know a gundam wing quote!!   
[Priestess] I know some too   
[Bunny] Me first!! "I'll kill you" Heero   
[Priestess] "My only choice left is, the self detonation switch." Heero   
[Zero] No... Talk to me Zero!!   
[Bunny] "I won't say it again... press the button." Heero   
[Priestess] "Mission accepted." Heero   
[Zero] DAMNIT!! Zero won't talk to me... oh well...   
I will...   
[Bunny] "How many more times must I kill that girl and her dog." Heero   
[Priestess] "Quatre, I'll kill you." Heero   
[Zero] I will...   
[Bunny] "Zero isn't telling me anything... tell me Wufei." Heero   
[Priestess] "Hn." Heero   
[Zero] I will...   
[Bunny] "Life is something that comes cheap... expecally my life." Heero   
[Priestess] "The people who lost earth will hate you, and the colonies will depend on you." Heero   
[Zero] I WILL, SURVIVE!!!   
[Bunny] "Stop it, stop it, stop it! Shut up, Epyon!" Heero   
[Priestess] "I've killed Maremeia, I won't ever kill anyone ever again... I don't have to anymore" Heero   
[Zero] My only choice left, yo destroy the 2 food obsessed meatball heads, is, The self detonation switch.   
[Bunny] "Is that all you've got to say?" Heero   
[Priestess] "A failed mission means death, but my card hasn't come up yet." Heero   
[Zero] Screw this!! **Presses self detonation switch**   
[[Zero logged off.]]   
[[Princess Relena logged on]]   
[Princess Relena] Heero??   
[Priestess] He just left   
[Bunny] "It's here." Heero   
[[Princess Relena logged off.]]   
[Priestess] Let's continue... shall we?   
[Bunny] "Mission accomplished" Heero   
[Priestess] HA!! 

To be continued... If people review. 

Next time, on ICQ conversations...   
Relena, Mihoshi, and Christina Augillera. Suggested by: Hildy Maxwell   
  



	9. Relena, Mihoshi, and Christina Aguillera

ICQ Conversations - 9

ICQ conversations.

By: Kuroi Shi

^_^ \/^_^\/xxx ///_^ (((.^> =^.^= ^_^

Relena, Mihoshi, and Christina Aguillera. Suggested by: Hildy Maxwell 

[Princess Relena] Heero??   
[Cuttey] No Heero, onley me and Cristina   
[Better than Britney] Yep, onley us   
[Princess Relena] Okay, I guess I can talk   
[Cuttey] Were wer we?   
[Better than Britney] We wer taking about the haar die we use   
[Cuttey] Ok, I remeber... I like blonde   
[Princess Relena] Me too... Are you all natural blondes, like me??   
[Better than Britney] No, I am not a naturel blond   
[Cuttey] Neithr am I, Luky Relena   
[Princess Relena] I know ^_^   
[Better than Britney] Who likes men??   
[Cuttey] I want Tenchi, But I hav to Kil Ryoko, and Washu first   
[Princess Relena] I want Heero   
[Better than Britney] I want Britney Spears' boyfriend,.... but that fat cow got to him first.   
[Princess Relena] I take it you hate her??   
[Better than Britney] Hmm... I don't lnow.. what gave that away.   
[Cuttey] You lov her, atmit it   
[Better than Britney] ARG!!! No.. I can't stand her.   
[Princess Relena] Who likes Chocolate?   
[Cuttey] Not me... I wil get fat   
[Beter than Britney] If I want too continue to look hot, I can't eat.   
[Princess Relena] I don't eat either... I have to look goregeous for Heero.   
[Better than Britney] I thought Heero hates you   
[Princess Relena] No.. He just doesn't know what he's missing... If he dated me, he would be cool.   
[Cuttey] I want Heero   
[Princess Relena] NO!! MINE   
[Better than Britney] I would like him, but conciderind he's an anime character, It is not possible for me to find him hot   
[Princess Relena] Sure it is... Admit it, you like women   
[Better than Britney] I will never admit that   
[Princess Relena] Hehehe... you just did   
[Cuttey] Wat?   
[Better than Britney] AHHH!!!! No!!! BITCH!!!   
[Cuttey] Wat? Cristina liks wimin   
[Princess Relena] Yep   
[[Better than Britney logged off]]   
[Cuttey] Wat is your favrit coler   
[Princess Relena] Pink!!!   
[Cuttey] YA!! Pink!!   
[Princess Relena] Hehehe... Christina is a lesbian... Hehehe, she likes Britney Spears...   
[Cuttey] Wat does lesbian meen??   
[Princess Relena] Never mind, I have to look for Heero   
[[Princess Relena logged off]]   
[Cuttey] Were did evryone go?   
[[Cuttey logged off]] 

Next time, on ICQ conversations...   
Wufei, Haruka, and Bulma. Suggested by: sm00thy31 


	10. Wufei, Haruka, and Bulma

ICQ Conversations - A

ICQ Conversations.

By: Kuroi Shi

Hehehehehehe   
Hehehehehehe   
Hehehehehehe   
I finally posted another chapter.   
Wufei, Haruka, and Bulma. Suggested by: sm00thy31 

[Nataku] Hello??   
[Uranus] Hi   
[BuLmA] Hello   
[Nataku] ACK!!! NO!!! No more WOMEN!!!!   
[BuLmA] What?? are you gay or something?   
[Nataku] NO!!! I hate weak women!!!!   
[Uranus] Hey, who are you calling weak buddy?!   
[Nataku] The women in this room   
[Uranus] Have you seen Sailor Moon?? I am the strongest person on that show.   
[Nataku] That isn't saying much... everyone on that show is WEAK!! and do ya know why?? Cuz they are all WOMEN!!   
[Uranus] DO YOU WANT TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
[BuLmA] Whoa, calm down Haruka...   
[Nataku] Wait a minute... Haruka doesn't drool over men like other chicks do... so she is okay.   
[Haruka] But obsessing over a dead woman is okay?   
[Nataku] Yes... yes it is.   
[BuLmA] In many ways, it is more pathetic than obsessing over the living...   
[Nataku] Are you insulting my wife?   
[BuLmA] No, I am making fun of you.   
[Nataku] Okay than. that is fine.   
[Uranus] What??   
[Nataku] Well, I have been stuck with weak women in these ICQ chat rooms all day. and it was getting annoying.   
[Uranus] Women are not weak... men are weak... Wufei is the weakest of all the men...   
[Nataku] WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIE BITCH!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH   
[Nataku] I AM NOT WEAK!!!!!!!! I AM STRONGER THAN BOTH OF YOU WILL EVER BE!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH   
[BuLmA] Calm down man... My lover is exactly like that.... thinks he is the strongest fighter in the universe... when Goku can easily kick his ass...   
[Nataku] You are comparing me to a sayan!!!!!!!!!!!   
[BuLmA] Yep   
[Nataku] AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I AM A GUNDAM PILOT!!!! NOT SOME SAYAN!!!!   
[Uranus] Well, you are a crappy gundam pilot.   
[Nataku] **Just breathe... calm down man... not safe to have your blood pressure up that high... might explode...**   
[BuLmA] Yes Wufei.. good... calm down.   
[Nataku] SCREW THAT!!!! There is no way in hell I am listening to a WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH   
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH   
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
[[Nataku passed out... I assure all of you, there is an ambulance on the way]]   
[[Nataku logged off]]   
[Uranus] Wow, I never saw that before...   
[BuLmA] I made this chat room... It tells everyone in the room, how the person logged off.   
[Uranus] Wow.   
[[Uranus logged off]]   
[[BuLmA logged off]] 

Hehehehe   
I don't know what I was on when I came up with that... but... WHO WANTS SOME!!!   
I am doing all of the stuff people request, in order now.... Cuz it makes my life easier.... and I have like... 100 people suggesting stuff... People sure like to torture Wufei....   
I will get around to doing all of your suggestions... I am now trying to post at least 2 chapters a week...   
Next time...   
Heero, Mihoshi, and Batman. Suggested by: Hope129   
  



	11. Heero, Batman, and Mihoshi

ICQ Conversations - B

ICQ Conversations

By: Kuroi Shi

Yep, that's right... another one/   
Heero, Batman, and Mihoshi. Suggested by: Hope 129 

[Zero] Hello   
[Dark Night] Hi   
[Zero] Well... hmmm... this is better   
[Dark Night] What   
[Zero] You aren't a ditzy woman   
[Dark Night] Really... I haven't noticed   
[Zero] If you're joking, that's cruel. but if your being sarcastic, that's even worse.   
[Dark Night] What!! Hey spandex boy, that is Duo's quote   
[Zero] I know it is a Duo line, and WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SPANDEX BOY!!! RUBBER MAN!!!!!!   
[Dark Night] Black rubber is better than black spandex   
[Zero] NO!!!! SPANDEX BABY, YEAH!!!!!!!   
[Dark Night] NO!!!! RUBBER!!!!!   
[Zero] Rubber doesn't breathe.... you get all smelly in rubber   
[Dark Night] But, rubber makes me look hot   
[Zero] No... and you are always running around, you get sweaty and smelly, faster.   
[Dark Night] But, it still makes me look hot   
[Zero] I bet if you weren't wearing that rubber suit, you would be a fat man... at least I always look hot   
[Dark Night] You look like Richard Simmons in the spandex, and tank top.   
[Zero] But, I am still hotter than you.. and spandex, shows off my ass.   
[Dark Night] I know, ^_^ tee hee   
[Zero] ACK!!! Are you coming on to me?   
[Dark Night] HA!!! You can't stop thinking about how hot you are, can you   
[Zero] That is cuz I am hotter than you   
[[Cuttey logged on]]   
[Zero] Hey Mihoshi, I Batman and I have a question for you   
[Dark Night] Who is hotter, Me, or Heero... and which is better, spandex or rubber   
[Cuttey] I can solve that   
[Zero] Okay   
[Dark Night] Okay...   
[Cuttey] I am hotter than both of you, and spandex, and and rubber both SUCK!!   
[Cuttey] Cotton is the best.   
[Zero] SCREW YOU BITCH!!!!!!!   
[Dark Night] YEAH!!! WHAT HE SAID!!!!!   
[Cuttey] Fine, be that way.   
[[Zero logged off]]   
[[Dark Night logged off]]   
[[Relena Yuy logged on]]   
[Relena Yuy] Heero??   
[Cuttey] He just left   
[Relena Yuy] Damn   
[[Relena Yuy logged off]]   


If I don't know who one of the people you suggested is, the person who suggested it can write that chapter...   
All i ask is that you let me post it here... I will give everyone credit. 

Next time, on ICQ Conversations,   
Aeyeka, Darien, and Dorothy. Suggested by: Christine 


	12. Dorothy, Aekeya, and Darein

ICQ Conversations - C

ICQ Conversations

By: Kuroi Shi

^_^   
This one is...   
It's still going and going and going....   
Dorothy, Aeyeka, and Darien. Suggested by: Christine   


[Dorothy] Hello   
[Princess] Hi   
[Tuxedo man] Yo   
[Dorothy] How is everyone   
[Princess] Not good   
[Tuxedo man] Crappy   
[Dorothy] Why   
[Princess] Tenchi doesn't love me!!! I think.... Anyway... I have to compete with like... 5 other people for him...   
[Tuxedo man] And Usagi won't leave me alone...   
[Princess] I HATE RYOKO!!!!   
[Tuxedo man] And, I have a lot of girls that want me... bad... but Usagi keeps chasing them away   
[Princess] I am better than Ryoko, and Washu...   
[Tuxedo man] And I am just too hot for Usagi   
[Dorothy] My god man... Listen to your selves   
[Tuxedo man] Well... it's true   
[Princess] Yeah... I am much hotter then those other people.   
[Dorothy] Damnit... you guys are too damn self absorbed.... Princess, you are not hot.... you are UGLY!!! and Tuxedo, You are gay   
[Princess] WHAT!!!!   
[Tuxedo man] I AM NOT GAY!!!!!   
[Dorothy] Wanna bet   
[Dorothy] You say you are hot right.... so you are attracted to yourself... you are a man... therefore, you are gay.   
[Tuxedo man] Umm.... BITCH!!!!   
[Dorothy] I know ^_^ **Insert evil smiley here**   
[Dorothy] Hehehehehe ^_^ ^_^   
[Dorothy] As for you princess.... You are ugly, and annoying.... Tenchi wants human girls... not you.... or ryoko, or washu, or anyone else that wants him.... and you aren't hot... I am hotter than you.   
[Princess] DIE BITCH!!!! **Throws stuff at you**   
[Tuxedo man] **Throws a rose through Dorothy's head   
[Dorothy] I turn into super flying Dorothy, and kill all of you... Muwahahahahaha   
[Princess] You can't do that   
[Dorothy] Can't I??   
[[Dorothy sent a file to Princess]]   
[[File received]]   
[[Princess's computer blew up]]   
[[Princess logged off]]   
[Dorothy] Does anyone else have any objections?   
[Tuxedo man] **Worship** You are SO cool man   
[Tuxedo man] You are hot, I want you bad   
[[Dorothy sent a file to Tuxedo man]]   
[[File received]]   
[[Tuxedo man's computer blew up]]   
[Dorothy] I hate guys like him   
[[Dorothy logged off]]   


That one sucked... bad....   
but my computer is crappy, and won't stay on for any more than 20 minutes at a time... so it took me like... a week to write this... and i kept forgetting what I had written...   
I can't even spell check...   
so any mistakes are.. not my bad. 

Next time...   
Umm... I don't know yet... I have to go back and read my reviews 


	13. Heero, Elmo, and Barney

ICQ conversations - C

ICQ Conversations   
By: Kuroi Shi

This one is Heero, Elmo, and Barney. Suggested my my friend... DM 

[Zero] Hi   
[Little Red] 1   
[I love you] Hello   
[Zero] Man... Why do people hate me so much... Is it too much to ask to be in a room with People.... No Ditzes, or freaky ass characters from little kid shows   
[Little Red] 2   
[I love you] No one hates you... We all love you... and Don't say ass... it is mean.   
[Zero] AHHHH!!!!!!! .... Ya know... in many ways, this is a worse punnishment than a ditz ever could be.   
[I love you] Why? You mean you don't love us??   
[Little Red] 1   
[Zero] AHH!! Stop that!!!   
[Little Red] 2   
[I love you] Be nice to little elmo   
[Zero] No!!   
[Little Red] 1   
[Zero] AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!   
[Little Red] 2   
[Zero] Shut up, Shut up, shut up Epyon.... I mean Elmo   
[Little Red] 1   
[I love you] That wasn't nice.   
[I love you] I love you   
[Little Red] 2   
[I love you] You love me   
[Zero] No... Please... anything but that...   
[Little Red] 1   
[I love you] Were a happy family   
[Zero] No... NO!!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!   
[Little Red]   
[I love you] With a great big hug   
[Zero] Heh hehehehe... hehehehehehehe   
[Little Red] 2   
[I love you] And a kiss from me to you   
[Zero] **She is the one called sailor moon** Hehehehehe... Sailor moon... ^_^ I'm in my happy place   
[Little Red] 1   
[I love you] Won't you say you love me too   
[Little Red] 2   
[Zero] Happy place.... Happy, happy, happy... I like it here   
[I love you] Great... I have brainwashed him...   
[Little Red] 1   
[[I love you logged off]]   
[[Little Red logged off]]   
[Zero] Yay... they are gone... now I am really happy... Happy ^_^ ^_^...   
[[Elmo logged on]]   
[Zero] Hello... how are you doing today   
[Elmo] 1...   
  
  


I hope that one was better than Chapter 12.... 

Next time...   
**B**ill Clinton, Nsync, and Wufei... Suggested by: Angel Of Death   


I have icq... my # is 108217640 ... so talk to me... k ^_^   



	14. Wufei, Bill Clinton, and N'sync

ICQ conversations - D

ICQ Conversations.   
By: Kuroi Shi

I would like to take a minute to thank everyone who reviewed, and the people who talk to me over AOL, or ICQ. Thanks everyone... I would list all of thier names, but that is a lot of people... 

This chapter is Wufei, Bill Clinton, and N'sync, Suggested by: Angel of Death 

[Nataku] Hello   
[Dead Sexy] Hi   
[N'sync] Yo   
[Nataku] INJUSTICE!!!!   
[N'sync] What?   
[Nataku] Well.. the annoying women are gone, but now I am stuck with someone even worse... A Political Man whore, and a bunch of fruity pop stars   
[Dead Sexy] I did not have sexual relations with that woman.   
[N'sync] And who are you calling fruity, Justice boy?   
[Nataku] You might not have had 'Sexual relations' with that woman, but no one believes you ... ... HA!! You suck man.   
[Dead Sexy] WHO TOLD YOU!!!!!!!!!   
[N'sync] That was our little secret... How did you know   
[Nataku] Ok. I am really scared now.... I will just back away slowly, and leave you 6 alone.   
[Dead Sexy] No, Join us Wufei...   
[N'sync] Yeah... the more, the better   
[Nataku] Umm... No.   
[Dead Sexy] Come on, you know you want to   
[Nataku] AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!   
[Nataku] I am going to join Heero now... Hehehe... My happy place... Bunnies, and kitties...   
[Dead Sexy] Now you are freakin me out man   
[[Dead Sexy logged off]]   
[N'sync] Stupid Wufei. You scared him away   
[[N'sync logged off]]   
[Nataku] That's better... Heero's happy place really was a good idea. ^_^ 

To be continued...   
Next time on ICQ conversations...   
Trieze, Bob Dylan, and Vegeta. Suggested by: Jolt cola the liar... 


	15. Trieze, Bob Dylan, and Vegeta

ICQ conversations - E

ICQ Conversations.   
By: Kuroi Shi

People haven't been reviewing as much lately.. Does that mean you don't like my fic anymore **Sniffle**   
Oh well... at least there are people out there, who want me to continue.   


Trieze, Vegeta, and Bob Dylan. Suggested by: Jolt cola the liar.   
Thanks Jolt cola the liar, for helping me pick some usernames ^-^ 

[Oz's T] Hello   
[SSJ114] Hi   
[Bobby D] I was riding on the Mayflower When I thought I spied some land   
[Oz's T] Ah crap. I should have known that was comming... This always happens when I am with Bob Dylan... And any minute now, Veggie is going to start bitching.   
[SSJ114] I am stronger than Kakarott, I swear!!   
[Bobby D] I yelled for Captain Arab I have yuh understand   
[Oz's T] NO You AREN'T!!!! Get over it!!!!!   
[SSJ114] Shut up, Rose boy!! You are supposed to be DEAD!!!   
Hey, rose boy, Ask me about my username!!   
[Bobby D] Who came running to the deck Said, "Boys, forget the whale   
[Oz's T] Okay, what does it mean?   
[SSJ114] HA!!! If Kakarott will make it to SSJ 113, I will beat him!! Muwahahahahaha   
[Bobby D] Look on over yonder Cut the engines   
[Oz's T] Thought so.... And you can't beat Goku! Your son is stronger than you.   
[SSJ114] What the hell is that supposed to mean Rose boy!!   
[Bobby D] Change the sail Haul on the bowline" We sang that melody   
[Oz's T] You are just too goddamned predictable... And, SHUT UP BOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
[Bobby D] Like all tough sailors do When they are far away at sea   
[SSJ114] PREDICTABLE!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! DIE ROSE BOY!!!!!!   
[Oz's T] I saw that one comming a mile away.   
[Bobby D] "I think I'll call it America" I said as we hit land I took a deep breath   
[Oz's T] SHUT UP BOB!!   
[SSJ114] SHUT UP BOB!!   
[Bobby D] I fell down, I could not stand Captain Arab he started Writing up some deeds   
[SSJ114] Hmm.. Where were we... Ah yes... DIE ROSE BOY!!!!!   
[Oz's T] Umm.. Veggie, I'm already dead.   
[Bobby D] He said, "Let's set up a fort And start buying the place with beads"   
[SSJ114] Wait a minute... If you are dead, then how are you talking... and online... I'm confised !!   
[[SSJ114 logged off]]   
[Oz's T] ^_^ Works every time   
[Bobby D] Just then this cop comes down the street Crazy as a loon He throw us all in jail For carryin' harpoons   
[[SSJ1,000,000 logged on]]   
[Oz's T] Well.. look who's back... Weren't you SSJ114?   
[SSJ1,000,000] Yeah, but Kakarott changed his name to SSJ115...   
[Bobby D] Ah me I busted out Don't even ask me how I went to get some help I walked by a Guernsey cow   
[Oz's T] Okay. Well, I have to go, I need some lunch   
[SSJ1,000,000] Bye Rose boy   
[[Oz's T logged off]]   
[[SSJ1,000,000 logged off]]   
[Bobby D] HEY!!!!! I wasn't FINISHED YET!!!!!!!!!!   
[Bobby D] Oh well.   
[Bobby D] Who directed me down To the Bowery slums Where people carried signs around   
[[Princess Relena Yuy logged on]]   
[Princess Relena Yuy] Has Heero been in here?   
[Bobby D] Saying, "Ban the bums" I jumped right into line Sayin', "I hope that I'm not late" When I   
realized I hadn't eaten For five days straight 

Next time on ICQ conversations   
Quatre, Eminem, and Homer Simpson, Suggested be: Me (Yes, someone reviewed, and had Me as thier name.) 

Someone by the name of Wyn, Suggested Heero, Rei Ayanami (from Neon Genesis: Evangelion), and the Rei from SM.   
I have never seen Neon Genesis: Evangelion, so does anyone who has seen it, wanna write that chapter?? 

All I ask is that you let me post it here. 


	16. Quatre, Emenim, and Homer Simpson.

ICF

ICQ Conversations.   
By: Kuroi Shi

Dislaimer: I do not own M&M's, Mr. Mars, and some other dude do. My dad is just a boss, at one of the M&M, and Mars factories (Lucky me ^-^) 

Quatre, Eminem, and Homer Simpson. Suggested by: Me   
Hmm... It's been a while, since I used Quat 

[The Crazy Magunac] Hello   
[Emenim] Yo   
[Mr. X] Mmmmm... M&M's   
[Emenim] That's Emenim, Not M&M, ya fat ass   
[The Crazy Magunac] Hey, that wasn't nice, Mr. Simpson is a kind person, don't insult him like that.   
[Mr. X] Hey, How did you know who I was?   
[The Crazy Magunac] I saw that episode !! !! Who knew, flu shots were really mind controling. ^-^   
[Emenim] Shut the %@$#! up fat boy.   
[Mr. X] Mmmmm... M&M's   
[Emenim] AH!!! %#$@&#! censors!!!!! No one, blocks out what I am trying to @#$*@%!&^% SAY!!!!   
[Mr. X] Mmmmm... M&M's   
[The Crazy Magunac] Hey, Be nice.   
[Emenim] I don't have to listen to you, %$&!@#^$ PANSY!!!!   
[Mr. X] Mmmmm... M&M's   
[The Crazy Magunac] Okay, I have tried to be nice, But you, Mr M&M, But You are just a bad person.   
[Emenim] Oooooh... the %#!@%$ little blonde boy is mad at me. I'm &%#$@ scared now.   
[Mr. X] Mmmm... M&M's   
[The Crazy Magunac] Good, You should be.   
[Emenin] Why. what the #%@^!&@ are you going to do, Slap me? Bring it on, &$^#@! blonde boy.   
[Mr. X] Mmmmm... M&M's   
[[The Crazy Magunac logged off]]   
[Emenim] So, he is going to leave mr alone now? I'm so &^%@%# scared.   
[Mr. X] Mmmmm... M&M's   
[Emenim] You, shut the ^#%%#$@ up.   
[[Zero Quatre logged on]]   
[Emenim] I'm supposed to be scared now that you changed your &^@$%#$ user name   
[Mr. X] Mmmmm... M&M's   
[Zero Quatre] Yes.   
[Emenim] HA!! what a %#$@^%@ wuss   
[Mr. X] Mmmmm... M&M's.   
[[Zero Quatre sent a file to Emenim]]   
[Emenim] Ooh, a $%%@$# file, that is this going to do   
[Mr. X] Mmmmm... M&M's   
[Zero Quatre] KAMEHAMEHA!!!!   
[Emenim] Wrong %#^%@$$# anime.   
[Mr. X] Mmmmm... M&M's   
[[File recieved]]   
[[Emenim logged off]]   
[[Emenim's computer exploded]]   
[Mr. X] Cool, How did that happen   
[Zero Quatre] It's an e-mail bomb. Heero made it for me.   
[Mr. X] Mmmmm... Bacon   
[[Mr. X logged off]]   
[Zero Quatre] What does bacon, have to do with anything? 

Next time, on Icq conversations,   
Quatre, Aaron carter and Sailor saturn. Suggested by: Cherryblossom Angel 

The following chapters, I can't write, only because I don't know who some of the characters are.   
If anyone wants to write any of these chapters, It would be greatly appreciated.   
All I ask, is that ya let me post it here. 

Duo, Ashia Clan-Clan, Brock Slate.   
Heero, Rei (evangelion), and Syaoran   
Duo, Usuagi, and Keyone   
Noin, San (the woman from Princess Mononoke), and Pink (the singer)   
Quatre, Ryoko, and Rick Hunter   
Relena, ChiChi from DBZ, and Angel from Big O   
  



	17. Heero, Rei, and Rei

ICG

ICQ Conversations   
This chapter was writetn by:   
Cruel Angel

Thanks to everyone who voulentered to write a chapter ^^ 

Heero, Rei, and Rei   


[Perfect Soldier]: Hi.   
[First Child]: . . . hello   
[Fire Senshi]: Hiyo guys?! What is Up?   
[First Child]: . . the cealing   
[Perfect Soldier]: Great. Just great. Now I'm chatting with Trowa and Duo. I swear Im gonna blow up the AOL building or something   
[Fire Senshi]: Im not Duo, I am Sailor Mars,and im gonna heat things up around here!   
[First Child]: . . . I am Rei II.   
[Perfect Soldier]: Whats wrong with Rei I   
[First Child]: . . . Rei I dead.   
[Perfect Soldier]: Hn. Death hurts like hell, but the silence is worth it.   
[Fire Senshi]: Hey Guys! Don't leave me out! And IM the Rei!!   
[First Child]: Perhaps we have the same name.   
[Fire Senshi]: I was the ORIGINAL REI AND ITS GONNA STAY THAT WAY. MARS FIRE IGNITE!!!   
[Perfect Soldier]: Now your copying off both Wufei and Rei II   
[Fire Senshi]:Oh shut up you!   
[First Child]: . . .   
[First Child]: . . . . your attack failed to penetrate the A.T.F. from my Eva.   
[Perfect Soldier]: A.T.F?   
[Fire Senshi]: A.T.F.?   
[Fire Senshi]: Hey, you both type faster than me! No fair!   
[First Child]: . . . A.T.F. = Absolute Terror Field   
[Perfect Soldier]: I'll tell Howard to install an ATF field in the Gundams. Especially Quatre's   
[Fire Senshi]: Well eat this! Mars . . . Celestial. . Fire . . . Surround! 

([First Child logged off]) 

[Fire Senshi]: What did I tell ya Yui!! The Sailors never lose!   
[Perfect Soldier]: Your show is weak   
[Fire Senshi]: What are you talking about! SM could kick GW ass and NGE ass any day!   
[Perfect Soldier]: Omae o koruso onna   
[Fire Senshi]: WhAt DiD YoU JuSt CaLl Me?!!!   
[Perfect Soldier]: Onna. Wufei told me to tell you that all the guys on your show are girly wimps   
[Fire Senshi]: Oh is that right?! Well I Sailor Mars and Im gonna burn you to a crisp! 

([Angel of Lilith logged on]) 

[Perfect Soldier]: Who's Lilith?   
[Angel of Lilith]: . . . I merged with Lilith.   
[Perfect Soldier]: Are you the big white thing outside my window?   
[Angel of Lilith]: . . . yes   
[Perfect Soldier]: Um well I'll see ya later. I erm, have a mission. 

([Perfect Soldier logged off]) 

[Fire Senshi]: You ready for another round bitch?   
([Fire Senshi explodes into LCL liquid])   
  



	18. Relena, Chichi, and Angel

ICH

ICQ Conversations   
Guest chapter by Jolt cola the liar

Relena, Chi-Chi and Angel 

[Halo] Hi   
[Chi-Chi] Hello.   
[R Yuy] Heero?   
[Halo] He's not here   
[R Yuy] Oh. Hi Angel   
[Halo] Hi Relena   
[Chi-Chi] Have any of you seen Gohan?   
[R Yuy] No. why?   
[Chi-Chi] He ran off again while studying. I swear, if   
he doesn't get an education…   
[Halo] Give me your memories   
[R Yuy] What??   
[Chi-Chi] What?   
[Halo] I need your memories! Give them to me!! They are   
the most important   
[R Yuy] No! I must remember Heero! Heero… Heero… Heero…   
HEEEROOOO!!! WHERE ARE YOU???!!!!   
[Halo] I don't think yours would help anyone…   
[R Yuy] …   
[Chi-Chi] You can't have my memories! Goku would not   
allow it!   
[Halo] HA! Goku went to Snake's Way after the Cell Saga!   
[Chi-Chi] Well… Gohan wouldn't allow it either!   
[Halo] You can't even find him!   
[[G force logged on]]   
[G force] Hi everyone   
[Chi-Chi] Gohan?   
[G force] Mom?   
[Halo] Eep!   
[[Halo logged off]]   
[G force] What are you doing here?   
[Chi-Chi] Looking for you! How dare you run off like   
that! If you don't get a good education, you'll never   
get a good job and you'll be a karate bum like your   
father!   
[G force] Dad isn't a karate bum! And besides, I'm the   
strongest person in the universe   
[Chi-Chi] That is no excuse! Now get back to your room   
and study young man!   
[G force] Oh, all right   
[[G force logged off]]   
[[Chi-Chi logged off]]   
[R Yuy] Heero?   
[R Yuy] …   
[R Yuy] …   
[R Yuy] …   
[[Zero logged on]]   
[R Yuy] Heero! You came for me!   
[Zero] Yikes!   
[[Zero logged off]]   
[R Yuy] Wait for me Heero!   
[[R Yuy logged off]] 


	19. Quatre, Hotaru, and Aaron Carter

ICI

ICQ Conversations   
By: Kuroi Shi

Quatre, Aaron Carter, and Hotaru 

[Zero Quatre] Hello   
[Me] Hi   
[Mistress 9] Oh great. Stuck in a room with 2, 15 year old blonde boys.   
[Me] Well, I am stuck with 2 girls who could go insane on me at any minute.   
[Zero Quatre] Well, I'm stuck with 2 people who only complain about who they are in a room with.... Hey! I'm not a girl!!   
[Me] Meh, Oh well. How is everyone   
[Zero Quatre] You called me a girl.   
[Me] No, I said I was stuck with 2 girls who could go insane any minute   
[Zero Quatre] But you were implying it right?   
[Me] Maybe   
[Mistress 9] So anyway, After I was almost killed my my father who was posessed...   
[Zero Quatre] Well, You shouldn't talk, Mr. Crazy little party girl   
[Me] Are you saying my music sucks?   
[Zero Quatre] No, I called you 'Mr. Crazy little party girl'   
[Me] But you're implying I suck right   
[Zero Quatre] Maybe   
[Mistress 9] I was saved by the person I was trying to kill... Sailor moon.   
[Me] Well, Mr sister, I happen to have a lot of fans.   
[Zero Quatre] You call those 10 year old sluts, fans!?   
[Me] Mot all of them are 10... some are... ... ... 11   
[Zero Quatre] At least my fans know how to READ!!!   
[Mistress 9] So anyway... I was reborn... I became chibified again   
[Me] Admit it... You are a weak GIRL!!   
[Zero Quatre] Did you just say... You were better than me! ! !   
[Me] No, I said you were a weak girl   
[Zero Quatre] But, you were implying it right?   
[Me] Maybe   
[Mistress 9] Haruka and Michiru got mad at Usagi for bringing me back to life. But they worked it out   
[Zero Quatre] I'LL KILL YOU!!!   
[Mistress 9] SHUT UP!!!!! Can't you see I am trying to tell a story here!?   
[Me] Bring it on, Blonde boy   
[Mistress 9] If it helps, you are both blonde, and you are both girly. Now SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!!!!!!   
[Zero Quatre] Ok   
[Me] Ok   
[Mistress 9] Good... ... ... Oops, I was done ... ... tee hee ^-^ ;;   
[Zero Quatre] \/-\/-\/;;;   
[Me] -_-;;; 

[[Me logged off]]   
[[Zero Quatre logged off]] 

[Mistress 9] Hey! am I really that bad? 

Next Time on Icq Conversations   
Wufei, Akane, and Zelgaddis   
Suggested by: Tasha   



	20. Wufei, Akane, and Zelgaddis.

ICJ

Icq Converastions.   
By: Kuroi Shi

Wufei, Akane, and Zelgaddis. Suggested by: Tasha 

[Nataku] If there is a woman here, I swear, I am going to kill some weakling ass, Cuz I Fucking hate WOMEN!   
[Les Master Cook] Hey, I resemble that remark!   
[Golem man] .. .. .. Hello   
[Nataku] WOMAN!! eek! (Jumps on a chair, and screams like a little girl)   
[Les Master Cook] What the hell is so bad about women?   
[Nataku] Everthing.   
[Golem Man] .. .. .. Yes. I have to agree with Wufei.   
[Les Master Cook] Like what?   
[Nataku] They are weak.   
[Golem Man] They constantly act helpless, to get out of fighting.   
[Nataku] They would rather watch 'The sound of music than Gundam Wing.   
[Golem Man] When they are on their time of the month, they expect me to go easy on them.   
[Nataku] They whine.   
[[Zero Logged on]]   
[Golem Man] They cry.   
[Zero] You guys have to help me!   
[[Princess Relena Yuy Logged on]]   
[Zero] SHEET, SHEET, Fucking Relena, SHEET!!   
[[Zero Logged off]]   
[Princess Relena Yuy] WAIT FOR ME!!   
[[Princess Relena Yuy Logged off]]   
[Les Master Cook] That was weird. . . . Anyway. . . Back to why women suck...   
[Nataku] They constantly stalk guys who hate them.   
[Golem Man] They constantly bother me.   
[Les Master Cook] Ok, ok, I get it. But, I'm not like that. . . Not at all.   
[Nataku] Well, You suck at cooking. and that is 1,000 times worse than being a woman.   
[Golem Man] And by being a woman, and being a terrible cook, well... That makes you really suck.   
[Les Master Cook] Man, that is some screwed up logic.   
[Golem Man] Logic?   
[Nataku] Logic?   
[Les Master Cook] Yeah. That's what I thought, bitches.   
[[Les Master Cook logged off]]   
[Nataku] Hehehe. . . Women suck.   
[Golem Man] Yeah.   
[Golem Man] I must go. Lina's 'Time of the month' is in town this week. Muwahaha. She can't "Dragon Slave" me now   
[[Golem Man Logged off]]   
[Nataku] ^_^ --- Look, a little Smiley man ^^   
[BuLmA] I saw that. It's amazing how men can be easily amused.   
[Nataku] Shut up woman 

Next time:   
I have no clue, cuz I wrote this while ff.net was down.   


I watch WAY too much South Park.   
  



End file.
